


Everyone loves Fenton Crackshell!

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Anxiety, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Blushing, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Daydreaming, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Flirting, Himbo Launchpad McQuack, Horniness, Imagination, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Miscommunication, Multi, No Porn, No Sex, No Smut, Pansexual Launchpad McQuack, Protective Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck Has Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sweet Launchpad McQuack, Talking, Trans Drake Mallard, Trans Scrooge McDuck, Unresolved Sexual Tension, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is feeling anxiety. He keeps imagining everyone is flirting with him but they aren't. He also keeps imagining they do more than flirting. They aren't, they all respect Fenton and his girlfriend Gandra Dee.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Drake Mallard, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Scrooge McDuck
Kudos: 6





	Everyone loves Fenton Crackshell!

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera smiled softly to his girlfriend, Gandra Dee. Gandra assured Fenton, "It's OK to have feelings for other people, I think dirty things too. I'm an adult after all. Just don't let it drive you up the wall. You get really anxious about things sometimes." Crackshell kissed her forehead and agreed, "Yeah, I do worry myself imagining things that won't happen... Sometimes I wish I could take your advice better." Dee kissed the tip of his beak and picked him up bridal style, she walked him out the door to the bus stop that he'd use to transform into Gizmoduck without being seen.

The Scientist Superhero agrued with her, "You don't have to carry me." The former villain set him on his webbed feet and disagreed jokingly, "No, I have to or some villain will kidnap you and marry you." She began to walk away as he yelled back, "You mean like you did?" She shouted back before disappearing, "I haven't kidnapped you and we aren't married yet!"  
The superhero smiled to himself as he thought, "Yet."

Later,

Fenton was doing his work as an intern. You know, because that's his job. It was going well too, they were still moving all the stuff out of Della's shrine so he was still working in the bathroom which made his day not great but he was working well. However he got a call from Scrooge McDuck to go to his office. Fenton Crackshell started to worry, at first the laughably small possibility he was going to be fired and then about being hit on. Still he went to his Boss's Boss's office. Fen Fen poked his head through the door and asked, "Is there anything the matter, Scrooge?"

Scrooge turned around in his chair to display himself completely naked other than a crown and ton of jewelry that all flowed into the pile of treasures he sat upon. The Capitalist flirted on, "Come on Fenton, you are a good employee, right? Sit on Uncle Scrooge's lap."

But actually he didn't.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera shaked himself out of it to see his Boss in his top hat and red coat, just sitting down with a vague look of concern. The rich old duck requested, "Please just sit down, Fenton. There's nothing wrong." Doctor Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera took a deep breath to calm down as he went to and sat in his chair. Scrooge asked carefully, "Are you okay, Fenton my boy? You seem distracted?" The young male duck answered truthfully, "I've been a little stressed lately but I'm always stressed so it's probably not a big deal."

McDuck got out of his chair and went over behind his employee, he began to feel the shoulders. The old male duck whispered in his ear, "I've been thinking since our last adventure. Maybe I can help you? Go on, say anything you need." Crackshell held his breath as he felt hands on his hips then thighs. The intern blushed and shaked a little bit. 

The more than Trillionaire firmly patted Gizmoduck's shoulders and comforted, "I know it's embarrassing to admit to needing mental health help. Back in the day when I came to America, a lot of the therapists thought I had a mental illness when I asked them to call me Scrooge McDuck." The young adult sighed to himself as he tried to not get too caught up in his own head. Basically none of that actually happened after Scrooge gripped his shoulders.

The Richest Duck in all of Fiction walked back to his chair, and on sitting down, continuing, "I'm offering mental help to all my close employees. Take your time to consider this but I will be asking you to inform Launchpad and Darkwing Duck in Saint Canard." Gizmoduck nodded and replied, "I'll just fly over there later to tell them."

That day at sunset in Saint Canard,

Gizmo Duck touched down at the top a building. He casually rolled on the roof to Darkwing Duck. The mechanical hero greeted the non super powered hero, "Hi Wingy." The Terror that flaps in the night glared from his purple smoke cloud. He scoffed, "Launchpad, let me do my dramatic introduction. It's important!" The partly cyborg duck rolled his eyes behind the helmet and informed, "I'm not Launchpad McQuack."

Launchpad McQuack finally made it up the stairs to the roof, commenting briefly, "Did I miss something?" DW stood there in bafflment, silent. Finally he puzzled aloud as he threw his hands in the air, "LP isn't Gizmoduck!?" The two men shrugged and nodded yes. Drake groaned out, "At this rate, Fenton might as well be Gizmoduck!!" The two men sweated a little as they looked at each other.

The Masked Mallard stomped over, yanking down his coworker and grumbled in his face, "Listen Buckethead, I don't care if you aren't Launchpad because I'm still going to screw that pretty little bill of yours." Behind him, Fenton could feel how massive McQuack's cock was. The Pilot held him from behind and chuckled, "You've always been a great help, Gizmoduck. How about we help you?"

The Scientist blinked away the fantasy, shuddering, "Sc-Scr-Scrooge M-Mc-McDuck told me to tell you he's offering mental health help to his employees. I think I need to go home... Maybe consider that offer." As he flew away, he realized he was blushing during that fantasy and even now. Fenton Crackshell started up his call to Scrooge and thought about what he'd do when he got home to Gandra. After the day he had, he needed to see her.

The End.


End file.
